Citrus - Aquella noche de Navidad
by DonnaDam
Summary: [One-shot] ¿Qué habría sucedido si Yuzu aceptaba la repentina propuesta de Mei en la noche de navidad?


Hablábamos poco y pausado ¿para qué más?. El imperio de sensaciones reinaba ya sobre mi piel. Me incliné hacia ella, y estirando el brazo deslicé de canto mi mano por todo su dorso. Sus empapados zapatos recién depositados en el desván, brillaban pavorosos sobre los plomizos zócalos, más de ella esperaban, una soez y voluptuosa mueca de disgusto de sus carnosos labios de prostituta en el más grotesco de todos los cabarets -saliendo de adentro de un pastel y luciendo sus tres senos-.

La medianoche ya había reclamado su cumbre en el aglomerado epicentro. Y desde el dormitorio se escuchaban las estridencias de otra navidad que tan donosa llegaba, impávida e imperturbable.

Nosotras estábamos allí, pero no estábamos; para la acción, claro está, estábamos presentes, pero nuestros sentidos ausentes, en otra realidad más velada.

Ella había acaparado la pista con total arteria y desatino, errando diablesca por la colchoneta cubierta de manchones impúdicos, asomándose tal potrillo desgarbado por sobre la peñascosa carretera; Como en todo combate, como en todo duelo, al principio era un juego de fintas, donde los duelistas procuraban descubrir la técnica, el fuerte y la debilidad del rival.

Estábamos empatadas; las técnicas eran diferentes, pero igualmente eficaces.

Ninguna daba ni pedía tregua.

Mei, que dé a ratos y por instantes, quedaba cegada momentáneamente, poniéndose en posición de flor de loto, y enfrentándome. Ella giro la cabeza esquivando mi mirada, y, por sobre su hombro, dijo.

— Yuzu, dime que estas pensando… la verdad.

— ¿La… verdad? ¿La verdad? — contesté, anudada en el aletargarte efecto del alcohol

— Si, la verdad, Yuzu… no me tomes de idiota — afirmó, pronunciando la "v" con un leve mohín.

Tenía que decirle algo que nadie le hubiera dicho en ese preciso momento, algo que abriera la puerta del erotismo mas desenfrenado, casi rayando en la locura… y por mil demonios que lo dije.

—La verdad, lo que en realidad siento, es que si esto para ti, Mei, va a ser una simple aventura, lo mejor sería que nos vistiéramos y dejáramos todo acá—

Mei retrocedió hasta volver a contemplar mis fauces, cubrí mis senos con mis brazos e intercambiamos así profundas miradas sin componer gesto alguno. Sin embargo, aquel contacto visual, fue la más lasciva conversación entre dos almas que intentaban descubrirse.

Solo atiné a sonreírle con mis ojos, con mi boca, con todo el cuerpo...

A la velocidad de la luz, se desarrollaron los acontecimientos posteriores; como en las negras cintas de un videotape, que, virada a un carrusel de luces, revela los fragmentos de aquel profundo y alucinado sentir.

Y Mei, desplegando sus artes; aventurándose con total maestría y precisión por mi humanidad, y un serpenteante vaivén que onduló mi cuerpo fue mi respuesta. La abracé contra mí, acariciando su abdomen duro como el caucho, en un inútil intento de descascarar su alma.

Tras un pueril beso, se incorporó a mis torpes movimientos descendiendo sus dedos por la comisura de mis labios. Y un calor infernal, trasportado por millones de hormigas al rojo vivo, se apoderaban por mi cuerpecito.

Dejó inmóvil su palma, acunada por el calor de mi entrepierna, que descansaba entre sus manos. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

Mi corazón galopaba con la estridencia de una manada aventurándose sobre los llanos parajes. Sus brazos me acorralaban conformando un marquesino refugio. Sonrió al percibir mi agitada respiración.

Mei encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a seguir el ritmo de la música, tamborileando con sus traviesos e inquietos dedos mi humanidad; balbuceé algunas frases incoherentes, que eran cubiertas por mis pausados sollozos.

De mi boca salían órdenes, gritos, avemarías y estallidos de llanto.

Mermó sus hasta entonces sublevados movimientos, para luego, detenerse en seco; La miro sentir el peso de esa angustia que se adueña del habitáculo. Lloró un dolor presente y antiguo a la vez. Encendí un cigarrillo.

— Tienes razón, Yuzu, mejor nos vestimos y lo dejamos acá — dijo, aun consternada por sus quejidos — perdón, fue mi descuido, esto no debe ser así.

Mei tomo uno de los almohadones de la cabecera de la cama y se cubrió, como si solo ahora se percatara de su desnudez.

Para mi había sido una hermosa aventura.


End file.
